SHADOW
SHADOW is an evil inter-dimensional organization and the main villains of Penny & Captain-Japan of S.P.D Background: There are many evil organizations that exist in the Multiverse, but none are as dreaded as SHADOW, who have conquered many other universes, and now they have set their sights on this one. Main Leaders * Lord-Destruction, The powerful leader of SHADOW, a spider-based being that looks like a living-shadow with spider-like claws on crawling on the ground and a flower-pedal like collar around his neck that closes up. His powers include mind-control, self trans-mutation, control over shadows among others. He is known for his twisted sense of humor. ** Lord-Destruction's giant spider mount, whenever he wants to lead a mission himself, he rides this spider-like Shadowkan. It follows his commands to aid mutants, defend or attack. It has spike-like feet to impale a victim and super-strong webbing to trap opponents. * Lady Widow, a pony/wasp/spider female Shadow-General and always wants to please Lord-Destruction. She cares for Imp & Pixie (like a little brother & sister), often letting them come along on her missions. She is an expert in Shadow-Magic. *'General' Noir, A prideful but cunning Shadowkan general who is a master strategist. He fights with a straight-sword and can transform his hands into pincer-like laser-cannons. He sees Jamiko & Penny as worthy opponents to test his skills against. _penny___cj__lord_destruction_sketches_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8hgu0p.jpg|Lord-Destruction _captain_japan__lady_widow_by_kainsword_shadowkan-d69bgb0.jpg|Lady Widow _captain_japan__general_noir_doodles_by_kainsword_kaijin-d88vzh8.jpg|General Noir Rough shadowkan doodles07 by kainsword kaijin-d8kr5ok.jpg|Destruction's giant-spider mount Footsoldiers: * Raptors, The main footsoldiers of SHADOW. Raptors are half spider & half lizard and come in two types, Raptors with sickles and Raptors with fur-covered claws. Special Shadowkan soldiers: These are mass-produced Shadowkan units that are not Shadow-Kaijin but are more powerful then the Raptors. * Spider-Bats, Mass-produced spider/bat hybrid Shadowkan mutants that are not exactly Shadow-Kaijin but are stronger then the Raptors. They are use sonic-based attacks, spit webs and can sprout either bat-like wings to fly or spider-like legs to crawl anywhere. *'Tor Guard-Robots', 100's of mass-produced tripod/insect-based robot guards that petrol the Tor, the HQ of SHADOW. They have powerful pincers to grab onto opponents and optic laser-beams. They also have great speed to capture intruders. *'Hunter-Drones', these humanoid battle-robots attack in groups of three or four. Their main attack is a powerful punch, they also have a particle-beam cannon in their jaws. Rough raptor type doodles by kainsword kaijin-d8kpwld.jpg|Raptors _captain_japan__spider_bat_sketches_by_kainsword_kaijin-d89o9jx.jpg|Spider-Bats rough_shadowkan_doodles08_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8ntp2e.jpg|Tor Guard-Robots rough_shadowkan_doodles22_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8r5n2g.jpg|Hunter-Drone Shadow-Kaijin: The Shadow-Kaijin are the mutants & robots that SHADOW sends to attack the city. The Shadow-Kaijin were created through captured alien technology. Shadow-Mutants: These are the bio-organic Shadow-Kaijin created by Lord-Destruction through genetic engeneering. *.Plague-Sentry, an elite Shadowkan kaijin that fights with a lance and fires webs from his hands. He is also the leader of the Plague-Petrol. **'Plague-Petrol', a 4-man squad of kaijin wearing the same body-armor. Each member has a different right hand. Member 1 has a insectoid-looking claw, Member 2 has a mechanized pincer, Member 3 has a powerful robotic hand and finally, Member 4 has a plasma-energy cannon. They are lead by an Elite "Plague Sentry". *'Gargoyle', A monstrous Shadowkan hybrid of lizard, centipede and spider. Attacks his pray with a powerful bite from his jaws. *'White-Puppet', a white spider-like Shadowkan with a spear-like claw, that's based on a combination of a Tsuchigumo & an Amikiri. Unlike most Shadow-Kaijin, he has own mind of his own and is literally just a puppet that Destruction controls with mind. *'Scorpion-Fly', an airborne Mecoptera based Shadow-Kaijin with twin stinger-like cannon gauntlets. He is the older brother of Bed-Bug. *'Bed-Bug', a powerful cybernetic hybrid of a snake, a scorpion and a millipede with a poisonous bite. He is also the younger of Scorpion-Fly. *The Tarantula-Triplets, a trio of centaur-like tarantula Shadow-Kaijin that attack in a group, fire webs from their mouths and have poisonous stingers. Shadow-Mechanoids: These are special Shadowkan robots built by Lord-Destruction. *'Taku', a recurring Shadowkan spider-like robot Lord-Destruction created to fight Captain-Japan on many occasions. He can fire lasers from his many claws that can also turn into drills. *'Rocko', a massive Shadowkan attack-robot with a giant rocket-propelled-mace and sickle-blade for hands. * Beetle-Drone, a massive combat-robot with crushing pincers, laser-eyes and a missile-launcher in it's chest. *'Beetle-Drone Drill', a variation on the Beetle-Drone that has all the same weapons, except that it has powerful drills for hands instead of pincers. *'Rabbitsaurus', a giant rabbit-based robot that can be piloted by General Noir. It has a machine-gun, a drill-hand and it's "ears" can fire a powerful laser-beam. * rough_shadowkan_doodles06_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8kr5o1.jpg|Plague-Sentry rough_shadowkan_doodles05_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8kr5nw.jpg|Plague-Petrol rough_shadowkan_doodles09_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8ntp2n.jpg|Gargoyle rough_shadowkan_doodles10_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8o3wbp.jpg|Rocko rough_shadowkan_doodles11_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8o9fj4.jpg|White-Puppet rough_shadowkan_doodles12_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8prh2t.jpg|Beetle-Drone rough_shadowkan_doodles14_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8psxkk.jpg|Scorpion-Fly rough_shadowkan_doodles15_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8psxkz.jpg|Bed-Bug rough_shadowkan_doodles23_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8r5n34.jpg|Beetle-Drone Drill rough_shadowkan_doodles24_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8t443v.jpg|The Tarantula-Triplets Captain japan tack doodles by kainsword kaijin-d8t44a9.jpg|Shadow-Mechanoid Taku rough_shadowkan_doodles25_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8tamox.jpg|Shadow-Mechanoid Rabbitsaurus Triva: *The Shadow-Kaijin were inspired mostly by kaijin (human-sized monsters) seen in Japanese tokusatsu TV-shows like Kamen-Rider & Super-Sentai to name a few. *All SHADOW characters were designed by James barratt aka Kainsword17. * Category:Original Character Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Organization